


Hi, My Name's Lance and I'll Be Your Nurse Today

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not too sick though, Shance Fluff 2017, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: June 8th: Cuddles/Hugs"Walking down to breakfast that morning with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders wasn’t really how Shiro wanted to start his day. He was sure the castle’s heating was on the blink, the ambient temperature felt a lot cooler than normal."Written for Shance Fluff Week, thanks to the guys at shancefluffweek.tumblr.com for organising this!





	Hi, My Name's Lance and I'll Be Your Nurse Today

**Author's Note:**

> #notsogoodatgettingstuffoutontime #usinghashtagsironically. 8th June, "Cuddles/Hugs" is coming out on the 11th... And I haven't written 9th or 10th yet... Well then... This one really did not want to be written. Enjoy, and let me know what you thought in the comments!

Walking down to breakfast that morning with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders wasn’t really how Shiro wanted to start his day. He was sure the castle’s heating was on the blink, the ambient temperature felt a lot cooler than normal.

The dining room was no warmer than the hallway, and he pulled the blanket tighter around him. The only other person in there was Pidge, most likely there from the night before judging from the circles under her eyes. 

“Morning,” she called when he walked in. “You look like shit.”  
  
“Pidge, language.” He scolded, blinking at the hoarse sound of his voice. 

“Just calling it how I see it.” 

Shiro sat down at the table, leaning back against his chair. Another shiver ran down his spine, urging him to tug harder on his blanket. “You been up all night I take it?” When he received a silent nod, he pressed on. “Doing something with the castle’s heating systems?” 

The green paladin frowned, climbing onto the table to get closer to Shiro. “No… I was working on some modifications for my lion…” She pressed her hand against the other’s forehead, then touched the top of his ear. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m fine Pidge honestly, I think it’s the castle that’s not feeling okay.” He tried to joke, but a sudden wheezy cough disproved his own statement. It was then when Lance walked into the dining room. 

“What’s up? Is Shiro sick?” 

“I’m-” 

“Don’t you dare say you’re fine. Yeah he is.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering over Shiro’s hunched figure, blanket covering his broad shoulders. “I’ll look after him, I’ve got this.” Before anyone could protest, Lance was heaving the other man up from his chair and leading him away from the dining room.

“Lance, where are we-?” Shiro’s question was cut off by another cough, this one sounding wetter than before. “Bedroom, duh.”

“You’re not serious right now.”

 “Deadly.”

XxXxXxX 

The two men ended up in Lance’s room. It was closer to the dining room, and according to the blue paladin had, “ _A mountain of blankets and pillows to snuggle in_.” 

Shiro found himself being pushed onto the bed, wrapped in fresh blankets, and having pillows shoved against his back. “Lance, I’m fine. You don’t-”

“Nope. You’re sick, I can tell from a mile off.” He said, fixing the pillows around the other man. 

As he walked into his bathroom, he began muttering, more to himself than to Shiro. “Thinks he can fool me… He’s too stubborn for his own good…” There was a large clattering noise before he came bounding back. “Open up!” He said cheerfully, brandishing a spoon of slightly purple liquid. 

Sceptical at first at the strange medicine, Shiro did as he was told. The liquid was warm as it slid down his throat, reminding him of the medicine his mother would give him when he was a child. “Is that infant Tylenol?” 

Lance shrugged casually, shoving the spoon into his jeans pocket. “It does the same stuff as the adult version, but this tastes nicer…” He trailed off, and looked sheepishly to the side. “Plus I don’t like taking tablets…” A blush rose high on his face, staining his cheeks darker. 

The black paladin snorted before laughing, which earned him an angry glare from the other man. His joy was cut off though with more chest wracking coughs. After he was finished, he saw a glass of water being extended towards him. “Thanks.” He said weakly, taking the glass. 

“No problem,” Lance said, sitting down next to him on the bed. “I had to do this for my siblings.” He pulled a spare blanket around his own shoulders, resting up against the other man. “You’re going to get sick like me doing that.” 

“Aha! So you admit you’re sick!” 

“Yes I’m sick. Didn’t you here what I just said?” 

“Course I did, but I’m going to ignore it just to spend time with my boyfriend.” 

XxXxXxX 

Later on that afternoon, when Lance had finally gotten Shiro to sleep, he snuck out to the kitchen to find Hunk. “Hunk, my buddy, ol’ pal.” 

Hunk looked up from a bowl of… Whatever it was, and smiled warmly at his best friend. “Hey Lance. You need something?” He wiped his hands off on his apron before coming around the counter.

“Yeah, Shiro’s sick and I need something like chicken soup.” Lance said softly, poking at the contents of the bowl with a spoon. It seemed to move by itself, and he flinched away from it. _Yep, not going to ask what the quiznak that is…_  

“I don’t know Lance, it might take a while, and I’m not sure what half the things in here actually do. And the other half I haven’t got a clue what they are.” 

“With the size of your brain Hunk, you’ll figure it out.” He began walking out of the kitchen, but before he left he quickly tossed, “We’re in my room, if you make some.” Over his shoulder. 

XxXxXxX

When Shiro woke back up, he noticed his head felt a little lighter than it had first thing that morning. He also saw that Lance had gone. “Strange, considering he hasn’t left my side since he found out…” He murmured, sitting up in the bed. 

Just as he spoke, the door slid open. “Hey, you’re up.” Lance said cheerily, walking over. He pressed his hand against his forehead; it was much cooler than before, closer to his normal temperature. 

“I got Hunk onto making us some soup, so he should pull through with that soon-!” His words got cut off with an unmanly yelp as Shiro grabbed onto the front of his jacket and dragged him onto the bed. “What the-” 

“Shush… Too loud…” The black paladin said, hugging him and bringing him closer to his chest. “Let’s just sleep.” 

Lance smiled softly, burying his face into his neck. “Sure, whatever you say…” He yawned lightly, tangling their legs together, and promptly fell asleep. 

XxXxXxX 

Hunk came by roughly twenty minutes later, a tray with two bowls of ‘chicken soup’ in his hands. He transferred the tray to one hand and knocked on the door, but hearing no answer, he opened it himself. 

He smiled at the sight before him. The black and blue paladins were sleeping soundly, blankets wrapped around them haphazardly as they cuddled closer to one another. 

Hunk left the tray on the floor next to the door and left, not wanting to disturb them anymore than he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory sick fic is obligatory. And yes, Lance did get sick after spending the day with Shiro.


End file.
